


World's Finest Productions

by SluttyHaruka



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Analingus, Biting, Blow Jobs, CFNM, Cum Eating, Cumshots, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Femdom, Groping, Hair-pulling, Large Breasts, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Riding, Scissoring, Slapping, Teasing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>World's Finest Productions is an adult film company specializing in content starring the meta-humans we love and loathe. Watch as we bring them down to a level we all can find relatable, one at a time.</p>
<p>Please comment if you feel so inclined, the sluts appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Production Index [Periodically Updated]

**World’s Finest Productions**

Formed by a couple of guys with a love for meta-humans in their hearts and a vision for how to make them more relatable, WFP is the groundbreaking adult film company dedicated solely to making porn starlets of our enigmatic protectors and troublemakers. Every day, they fight each other in large scale battles and generally run amok in our cities, but, in this studio, they are all brought down to the same level and compelled to resolve their differences in a far more constructive and entertaining way. These meetings of the giants result in lewd, energetic, sensual scenes that debut each week, all for your viewing pleasure. Be sure to speak your minds in the comments and over social media. They _will_ see what you have to say. Click **here** to become a member of the site and gain instant access to all current and future videos.

 

WFP Titles Index

1\. Sea Milf Experience (starring Queen Mera) - _debut of_ **Queen Mera**  
2\. Audition Tapes: Krypton’s Sultriest Daughter (starring Power Girl) - _debut of_ **Power Girl**  
3\. _**Cock Milkers: Foxy Gagslut**_ (starring Mari McCabe) - _debut of_ **Mari McCabe**  
4\. Cock Milkers: Buxom Kitten (starring Selina Kyle) - _debut of_ **Selina Kyle**  
5\. Squad Party (starring Harley Quinn, Katana, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot) - _debut of_ **Captain Boomerang** , **Deadshot** , **Harley Quinn** , **Katana**  
6\. Spousal Sparring (starring Black Canary, Green Arrow) - _debut of_ **Black Canary** , **Green Arrow**  
7\. Cock Milkers: Celestial Babes (starring Power Girl, Starfire) - _debut of_ **Starfire**  
8\. Bird Poacher: Beaching the Aviatrix (starring Deathstroke, Lady Blackhawk) - _debut of_ **Deathstroke** , **Lady Blackhawk**  
9\. Decadent Will (starring Arisia Rrab, Arkillo, Romat-Ru) - **Arisia Rrab** , **Arkillo** , **Romat-Ru** / under Corps Whores imprint  
10\. Cock Milkers: Suicide Girls (starring Katana, Harley Quinn)  
11\. Bird Poacher: Bagging the Hunter (starring Deathstroke, Huntress) - _debut of_ **Huntress**  
12\. _Coming soon_  
13\. Cock Milkers: Demon Daughter (starring Raven) - _debut of_ **Raven**  
14\. Royal Nymph (starring Queen Mera, Superman, Barry Allen, Hal Jordan) - _debut of_ **Superman** , **Barry Allen** , **Hal Jordan**  
15\. Cock Milkers: Anal Birds (starring Huntress, Black Canary, Lady Blackhawk)  
16\. Brilliant Lovers (starring Carol Ferris, Yrra Cynril, John Stewart) - _debut of_ **Carol Ferris** , **Yrra Cynril** , **John Stewart** / under Corps Whores imprint  
17\. _Coming soon_  
18\. Watching His Tower (starring Power Girl, Batman)  
19\. Cock Milkers: Advanced Interrogation Techniques (starring Renee Montoya) - _debut of_ **Renee Montoya**  
20\. Greasing Her Engines (starring Lady Blackhawk, Deathstroke)  
21\. Fresh Pussy (starring Selina Kyle, Batman, Holly Robinson) - _debut of_ **Holly Robinson**  
22\. Audition Tapes: Gotham’s Trashiest Bachelorette (starring Batwoman) - _debut of_ **Batwoman**  
23\. _Coming soon_  
24\. _Coming soon_  
25\. Daddy’s Sloppy Savage (starring Scandal Savage, Bane)  
26\. Casting Couch: Kate Kane (starring Batwoman)  
27\. A Real Knockout (starring Knockout, Superboy) - _debut of_ **Knockout**  
28\. _Coming soon_  
29\. _Coming soon_  
30\. Gotham's Finest (starring Renee Montoya, Maggie Sawyer, Harvey Bullock, Commissioner Gordon) - _debut of_ **Maggie Sawyer** , **Harvey Bullock** , **Commissioner Gordon**  
31\. _Coming soon_  
32\. Cat Poacher: Hazing the Replacement (starring Deathstroke, Holly Robinson)  
33\. Bound Bats: Raiding the Dyke’s Cave (starring Batwoman) - under WFP Extreme imprint  
34\. Red Diving (starring Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy) - _debut of_ **Poison Ivy**  
35\. _Coming soon_  
36\. _Coming soon_  
37\. Shock and Awe (starring Livewire, Superman) - _debut of_ **Livewire**  
38\. Bat Poacher: Drilling the Veteran (starring Deathstroke, Batwoman)  
39\. _Coming soon_  
40\. New Goddess of Suburbia (starring Big Barda, Batman)  
41\. _Coming soon_  
42\. _Coming soon_  
43\. Cock Milkers: Beach Bumming (starring Batwoman)  
44\. Tender Cherry (starring Supergirl, Bleez) - under Corps Whores imprint  
45\. Quaking Injustice (starring Atlee, Power Girl) - _debut of_ **Atlee** / under Injustice imprint  
46\. Cakey Injustice (starring Harley Quinn, Batman) - under Injustice imprint  
47\. Crushing Injustice (starring Renee Montoya, Superman) - under Injustice imprint  
48\. Flaming Injustice (starring Starfire, Red Hood, Raven) - under Injustice imprint  
49\. Captured Heroines: Debasing the Batwoman (starring Batwoman, TBA) - under WFP Extreme imprint  
50\. _**Bat Scratch Fever**_ (starring Batwoman, Scandal Savage)  
51\. _**Backstage Pass: Bat Power**_ (starring Batwoman, Power Girl)  
52\. Superman’s Wives: The Softest Kryptonite (starring Batwoman, Power Girl, Superman, Atlee) - WFP Divas special  
53\. Anger Management (starring Supergirl, Guy Gardner, Skallox, Zilius Zox) - _debut of_ **Guy Gardner** , **Skallox** , **Zilius Zox** / under Corps Whores imprint  
54\. Ride the Lightning (starring Killer Frost, Livewire) - _debut of_ **Killer Frost**  
55\. _To be announced_  
56\. Loving the Dead (starring Green Lantern (Earth-9) - _debut of_ **Green Lantern (Earth-9)** / under Corps Whores imprint  
57\. _**Cock Milkers: Tentpole Inspection**_ (starring Maggie Sawyer)  
58\. _To be announced_  
59\. _To be announced_  
60\. _To be announced_  
61\. A Cure for Will (starring Jessica Cruz, Atrocitus) - _debut of_ **Atrocitus** / under Corps Whores imprint  
62\. _To be announced_  
63\. _To be announced_  
64\. _To be announced_  
65\. _To be announced_  
66\. _To be announced_  
67\. Two Birds, One Stroke (starring Lady Blackhawk, Black Canary, Deathstroke)  
68\. _To be announced_  
69\. Holiday Season Scenes: Men for the Holidays (starring Batwoman, Blue Beetle, Superboy, Beast Boy, Red Robin, Bart Allen, Wally West) - _debut of_ **Beast Boy** , **Red Robin** , **Bart Allen** , **Wally West**  
70\. Holiday Season Scenes: Snake Charmer (starring Copperhead, Batman) _debut of_ **Copperhead**  
71\. _To be announced_  
72\. _To be announced_  
73\. _To be announced_  
74\. Holiday Season Scenes: Her New Mega Rod (starring Big Barda, Barry Allen)  
75\. Holiday Season Scenes: Holy Grail (starring Grail, Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Queen Hippolyta, Antiope, Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, Phillipus, Io) - _debut of_ **Grail** , **Phillipus** , **Io**  
76\. _To be announced_  
77\. _To be announced_  
78\. Watching His Tower Again (starring Power Girl, Zatanna, Batman) - _debut of_ **Zatanna**  
79\. Amorous Injustice (starring Renee Montoya, Superman) - under Injustice imprint  
80\. Fine Ass Features: Smashing Savage (starring Scandal Savage, Red Hood, Harvey Bullock, Commissioner Gordon, Superman, Mad Hatter, Deadshot)  
81\. Fine Ass Outtakes: Smashing Savage (starring Scandal Savage, Superman, Queen Mera, Aquaman, Bane) - _debut of_ **Aquaman**  
82\. Coral Mistress (starring Queen Mera, Atrocitus) - under Corps Whores imprint  
83\. _To be announced_  
84\. _To be announced_  
85\. _To be announced_  
86\. _To be announced_  
87\. Black Snake Moan (starring Maggie Sawyer, Steel) - _debut of_ **Steel**  
88\. Play for Loyalty (starring Scandal Savage, Lex Luthor) - _debut of_ **Lex Luthor**  
89\. _To be announced_  
90\. Swell Gals: Batter Up (starring Batwoman) - under Bombshells imprint  
91\. _To be announced_  
92\. _To be announced_  
93\. _To be announced_  
94\. _To be announced_  
95\. _To be announced_  
96\. Secret Slut (starring Scandal Savage, Lex Luthor, Catman, Deadshot, The Riddler) - _debut of_ **Catman** , **The Riddler**  
97\. _To be announced_  
98\. _To be announced_  
99\. _To be announced_  
100\. _To be announced_  
101\. _To be announced_  
102\. All-American Spunking (starring Livewire, Lady Blackhawk) 103\. _To be announced_  
104\. Soft Showers (starring Sarah Rainmaker, Caitlin Fairchild) - _debut of_ **Sarah Rainmaker** , **Caitlin Fairchild**  
105\. _To be announced_  
106\. _To be announced_  
107\. _To be announced_  
108\. _To be announced_  
109\. _To be announced_  
110\. _To be announced_  
111\. _To be announced_  
112\. _To be announced_  
113\. _To be announced_  
114\. _To be announced_  
115\. _To be announced_  
116\. _To be announced_  
117\. _To be announced_  
118\. Fire and Ice (starring Fire, Ice) - _debut of_ **Fire** , **Ice**  
119\. _To be announced_  
120\. Strong in Spirit (starring Carol Carter, Tom Strong) - _debut of_ **Carol Carter** , **Tom Strong** / under America's Best imprint  
121\. _To be announced_  
122\. _To be announced_  
123\. _To be announced_  
124\. _To be announced_  
125\. _To be announced_  


__

Top Starlets:

Power Girl  
Batwoman  
Harley Quinn  
Zatanna  
Catwoman/Selina Kyle  
Mera  
Katana  
Lady Blackhawk  
Vixen/Mari McCabe

WFP Imprints:

WFP Divas  
WFP Extreme  
Bombshells  
Corps Whores  
Fine Ass Features  
Gotham City Garage  
Injustice  
Multiversity


	2. 50. Bat Scratch Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50\. Bat Scratch Fever  
> 00:58:53 / 83,552 likes / 660 dislikes / 637,473 views  
> Batwoman, Scandal Savage  
> Director: Kara Zor-L / Financier: Skellso Manfred

Kate licked her crimson lips, tracing her fingertips along the curve of the firm bottom before her, two latex garments kissing with a pronounced squeak. The figure shifted in response; though, due to being thoroughly restrained by the ropes the redhead had brought with her, it wasn't clear if it had been an anticipatory shiver or a recoil. Neither possibility would change the outcome of this _meeting_ , but the crime fighter did relish the idea of enrapturing her reluctant prey, utilizing the _abilities_ she had acquired and cultivated over the past few years. Even within these new circumstances, she had grasped many soft, supple, delicate… hard things in her hands, the intended reward for such experimentation always having been the ass she was gazing upon now, an ass tightly hugged by the black fabric encasing it.

That wasn’t to say that she and her catch knew one another or had interacted at all before Kate entered the studio moments ago. Actually, it had bewildered the director and her associates when she made the request and, in the time since, she never offered an explanation. She, specifically, had not admitted that she might have previously heard rumors of a Brazilian polygamist and determined, rather wisely, that a scene for the site would likely be her only opportunity to see the stud up close without feelings getting hurt in the process. Why admit that when this new business venture already made it difficult enough to avoid the guilt and anguish of betrayal? Some days, it crept up on her when she was at home with Maggie even when she _knew_ she hadn’t done anything.

It was almost inevitable that regret would sink in later in the day when she’d have to look her wife in the eye again and pretend that she wasn’t being paid to stray, but her intense arousal was melting away her reservations right now, all except one. Though she wanted nothing more than to purge the knowledge of… what she had to do in exchange for this prize from her memory, every scene she had shot prior to this one had left its mark on her. Just as she still smelled the smells and saw the sights she had experienced, so, too, did she still feel the sensations, the phantoms of them continuing to touch her, seize her, _fill_ her. The pain and the trauma of it all still wracked her being, but that wasn’t the full extent of it. That she could reconcile and set aside to fully enjoy herself.

What truly unsettled her, got under her skin, gave her pause was that those earlier shoots had not been entirely awful. Some horrible, treacherous part of her had derived pleasure from her violation, savoring the firm grip on her hips; the hairy, coarse underbelly pressed against her backside; the warm throb of a pulse not her own within her, all with the humiliating presence of a camera allowing no moment to go unrecorded. Even dormant as it was now, she could feel the tendrils of this alien fragment worm their way through her mind, corrupting her arousal, conjuring intrusive thoughts of the heavy smacks of two slick rods on her buttocks and thick glans smearing their sticky fluid across her painted lips. This errant desire was hijacking, tainting the tingling in her erogenous zones that was clearly being caused by her bound prey.

That was what prompted her to approach Kara just prior to the start of filming to request a slight wardrobe change. The blonde had initially been incredulous, but Kate detected a hint of pride in her expression as the true nature of her ‘performance anxiety’ sunk in. The urge to strike the smug bitch right in the jaw had been overwhelming, but the vigilante knew better than to attack the closest thing she had to an ally in this business. As frustrating as dealing with the bimbo was, the crime fighter simply wouldn’t be able to tough it on her own, not to mention the gorgeous tits she’d be cutting herself off from in the process. And Batwoman was certainly guilty of stealing a glance at them whenever she could, whether Peeg was wearing her _famous_ , white keyhole leotard or in the baggy T she was sporting today, her irritation only making her more bold.

It was lucky for her, then, that Kara found it flattering - at least when _she_ did it - and softened up, switching to big sis mode. With a faceful of that pillowy bosom and two powerful arms wrapped around her head, the director cooed to her little bat and told her to perform the scene the way she wanted. As bizarre as these cutesy displays of affection apparently were to their fellow cast and crew members, they emboldened Kate, often giving her the emotional strength she needed to power through shoots that she found unpleasant, and making her drip in the process. Approaching the restrained Scandal, she felt her arousal seep down her tightly clad thighs, her petals thoroughly moistened, aching for contact with her new partner. Knowing that she had to deny herself that pleasure set her teeth on edge, her lust limiting her patience for foreplay.

She had to take her time with the brunette, though. She had to make the villainess know that she was _hers_ to tease, to toy with, to dominate. Lifting a red-heeled boot, she stood upon that rear, letting the woman feel the pressure of her new Mistress’ foot impressing itself upon her. The ball in her mouth muffled her vocalization, but Kate was sure that she heard a grunt. It made her smirk, her tongue rolling along her painted lips as she circled Scandal. Languidly, she explored the Brazilian’s body, smacking her curves and her handsome face to further communicate to her what her place was to be. Batwoman partially expected her to show some sign of defiance or displeasure as she had imagined, but found no such emotion present in those almond shaped green eyes. What she did see only made her hungrier.

There was indeed apprehension in that gaze, but also sweet submissive desire. Whether this was how the brunette wanted to spend this day or not, she was fully present and anticipating what was to come. This stopped the redhead in her tracks for a moment, her cheeks turning pink. Though she had been granted permission by the blonde to alter the script to remove all acts that included her receiving stimulation from the bound Savage and had no intention of second guessing herself now, she found that she was far more aroused than she thought her… self-imposed handicap would allow. Absent-mindedly, she rubbed her crotch, her whole hand pulling against it, feeling her juices squelch within the fabric, though no moisture actually made it onto her clad digits. Eyeing Scandal’s reaction to her automanipulation, Kate reached behind her head and unclasped her gag, placing the thing beside her.

The vigilante tentatively offered her fingers up to the villainess which she ravenously took between her lips, suckling them for fluid that wasn’t there. Still, she hummed as if she were savoring a fine delicacy. Batwoman stroked her hair as she slurped on her offering, the lustful display amusing her greatly. Uninterested in wasting a good, natural opportunity for the kind of lewd behavior she knew her buxom director was expecting, she seized Savage’s brown locks and began thrusting her digits into her mouth. She pushed deep and hard, purposefully gagging her eager slut, making her cough up frothy saliva that dribbled down her chin. Testing her limits, Kate attempted to ball her hand into a fist within that hungry maw, managing to cram four fingers and a couple knuckles inside while the brunette looked up at her with hazy, bloodshot eyes. 

The Mistress smiled and decided to give her a reprieve, kneeling down in front of her. “Are you ready for me to taste you now?” Scandal was still struggling for breath too much to provide a proper answer, but the expression on her face was all the ‘yes’ that she needed. “Good,” Kate whispered, kissing her. Their oral contact was sloppy, aggressive and deep. Breaking away, Batwoman purred, standing and raising her voice to say, “Welcome to the Bat family, bitch.”

Savage did seem to be less than enthused about that comment, but the vigilante had already busied herself with undoing the ropes around her torso, freeing her arms so that her wrists could be clapped into the manacles beside her head. Giving her face a final slap, Kate rounded back to her bottom, marvelling at its athletic beauty. She was feverish as she grasped the zipper at the brunette’s neck and pulled it downward, watching the shiny black fabric part to expose glistening, oiled skin. Though her back was marked by battle scars, it was clearly also smooth and creamy, her body already looking quite delectable before her rear was on proper display. Her Mistress was quite thankful when that final distance was closed, baring Scandal’s drenched crotch.

It was a nigh unmatchably lewd sight: the swollen, puffy labia and the quivering pucker sandwiched between two partially latex clad buttocks. Her juices trickled down her slightly gaping sex, droplets catching on her pubis as her scent wafted up to her Mistress. Kate found her musk to be quite strong, distinctive, beckoning her to suckle the source between her moistened lips. As much as she wanted to continue ogling the deliciously round derrière before her, her lustful haze was starting to make her dizzy, and she could no longer deny the equally horny villainess her tongue.

Descending to her knees, the redhead leaned toward Scandal’s backside, her face lingering over her oil slick cheeks. She knew the brunette could feel her hot breath on her skin even without the responsive violent shiver that jiggled her curves. Smirking to herself, Kate’s mouth made contact with Savage’s anus, eliciting a sharp sigh. The woman’s muscles flexed, tightening around the intrusion lapping rapidly at her walls. Batwoman gripped her curtained ass while she worked within her, hungrily bathing her in her saliva. Her smug smile grew bigger as she licked, the revelation of her primary fixation provoking the shocked reaction of gasps and guttural moans she so savored in her lovers. 

She had yet to touch Scandal’s cunt and she already felt that this coupling was worth what she had endured to earn it. She could tell that Savage was fucking _filthy_ and eager, just the way she liked. She wanted to fuck her silly so damn bad. The vigilante still loved and cherished Maggie and she was sure that this specimen’s wives felt similarly for her, but this was fun, the exact kind of fun this damn site was supposedly created to produce and sell to its customers. It now dawned on her that _this_ was the appeal of participating in the corruption of one’s reputation.

Kate purred again, the realization invigorating her, her appetite for sweet, firm villain ass intensifying. Her tongue swirled within Scandal, leaving no reachable fold untouched. The brunette cried out, her head rearing back and her hips spastically jerking and grinding, her body overwhelmed by the oral lashing her backside was receiving. Proving herself to be as devious as a rogue, Batwoman finally began to stimulate Savage’s neglected folds while also breaking from her anal kiss to extend her oral service to the woman’s buttocks. Pushing her fingers into her prey’s drooling sex, she licked, suckled and nibbled on the slopes of her rear, savoring the salty sweat and scented oil she sucked up from them. 

Driven by lust as she was, she had enough awareness to know that she was giving Kara exactly what she wanted out of this video. She knew that her ravenous feasting on Scandal’s ass was not only exponentially increasing the likelihood of her earning the right to choose her partners more often in the future, but also almost certainly turning that bimbo the fuck on. She was not going to divert her attention from her new lover to sneak a glance at the blonde, but she could vividly imagine her with her hand in her panties, ardently fingering her herself as she watched her little bat give this villainess some damn good head. She knew her Kryptonian big sis too damn well to think that she would only be fucking one woman before calling it a day and was thrilled to give the busty slut a preview for what awaited her when the camera stopped rolling.


	3. 3. Cock Milkers: Foxy Gagslut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Cock Milkers: Foxy Gagslut  
> 00:26:48 / 11,587 likes / 93 dislikes / 122,359 views  
> Vixen/Mari McCabe  
> Director: Lance Steel / Financier: Skellso Manfred

“I hear you give good head.” That was the first thing he had said to her. It had stunned her, momentarily leaving her speechless. His bluntness was off putting, to say the least, though it did not make her second guess herself. She had known when she was approached by this production company that this _business arrangement_ was not for the shy or easily offended. She was worldly enough to have anticipated what would be expected of her and how she would likely be portrayed by the men behind the camera. And it mitigated the sting of his following comment, somewhat. “With a name like Vixen, that _better_ be true.” 

His arrogance aside, she was here to perform, to demonstrate her prowess, no matter who she was partnered with. That was immutably true, even if that person happened to be a douche intent on inciting her with implications of sordid rumors about her character. Whether or not acquaintances of hers were talking about her oral skills behind her back before today was irrelevant. After this scene went live, there would be no need for hearsay; her talent would be _undeniable_. And, for all of the evidence to the contrary, his objective was the same.

He was dominating her to show the viewers how masterfully she worked a cock, and how well she received it. Gripping her cropped black hair in one hand and her throat in the other, he pumped himself inside her maw, feeling her plump lips drag along his girth. He continuously teased her gag reflex, his bellend rhythmically prodding that sensitive spot, threatening to plow through it. She heaved again and again - expelling saliva that rained down her chin in ever increasing quantities - but remained impaled upon his meatstick, the air deprivation she was being subjected to causing her minimal discomfort.

Actually, the more he made her drool over herself, the more she hollowed out her cheeks around him, her hunger for his thick, white dick growing as rapidly as its size. She tasted _so much_ of him, savored the pungency of his musk, particularly the way it singed her nostrils, made her tongue recoil. It only intensified her desire to lap at his shaft, slurp on it to devour his scent. She wanted to invite the rest of him in, throat his pale cock like a good foxy slut, but had to remain content with his shallow thrusting for the time being. Right now, they were teasing her limits, using her instinctive retching to get her nice and messy.

Her spittle crawled down her frame, igniting her nerve endings as it slid across the surface of her mocha skin, webbing between her breasts. Droplets continued along her abdomen, rolling over the crystal pierced into her belly button toward her trimmed pubis, catching on her garter belt. The sensations were so widespread, yet slight, just enough stimulation to keep her _maddeningly_ wet. Her folds ached, twitching with her arousal, leaking her fluids onto the carpet. She purred, pulling her lips tighter around him, sucking more insistently, relishing the low groan it provoked from him.

He thrust into her faster, moving his hands to her shoulders to better steady himself. His hastened movement shook the salival gossamer stretched across her chest loose, causing it to resume its descent, away from her body, dangling between her legs in a thinning thread. It drizzled onto her thigh, dampening her fishnet stockings, turning marble white into a pale grey. Each heave flung the slobber to and fro, whipping it around as more poured down from her whore mouth. Slipped out of the cups of her micro bra, her bared bosom tingled nonstop, her nipples fully erect, yearning to be manipulated.

It was all so intoxicating, the gagging and the mess. Mari Mccabe _loved_ getting dirty; she loved _being_ dirty. To her friends and her city, she was a strong-willed vigilante, using the powers she had inherited to protect them from harm; to the men she occasionally welcomed into her bed, she was every bit as fiery as her namesake implied. Nothing beat a good dick, the feel or taste of it, and she savored nothing more than the filthy fucking odor of it. She had been propositioned by _more_ than a few men in her adult life and, sometimes, she did fall to her knees to give them a ‘job’ if their scent was disgusting enough.

A surprising number of those guys were white, like her costar - white and _thick_. It excited her. In her more sober state of mind, she shrugged it off, knowing that there was nothing out of the ordinary, unique about selecting whichever partners one wanted, regardless of ethnicity. However, when she was like this, she found taking fair skinned fellas into her especially thrilling. It scratched a deeper itch, drew out her nasty side and she fucking loved letting _that girl_ out. Despite the fact that she had been glowering at him since the camera started rolling, the man currently thrusting between her lips was no exception to her caucasian fixation. Actually, his resemblance to Oliver Queen made his appeal that much more potent.

She wanted to swallow him whole and show _him_ just how freaky she could be when she was properly stimulated. Looking up into his eyes and feeling the way he clawed into her shoulders, she could tell that he was ready to end the teasing. And that was _damn fine_ with her. She needed him to hilt in her throat or cunt five minutes ago, something she was seriously considering using her powers to effect. Luckily for them both and the crew behind the lens, such measures were unnecessary, as he swiftly repositioned her, pinning her to the nearby couch and craning her head back against its seat, draping his scrotum on her chin. Tempted as she was to give his testicles a tongue bath, she opted instead to wrap her fingers around the base of his cock and make it disappear completely inside her mouth.


	4. 57. Cock Milkers: Tentpole Inspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 57\. Cock Milkers: Tentpole Inspection  
> 00:48:56 / 55,389 likes / 432 dislikes / 359,113 views  
> Maggie Sawyer  
> Director / Make-up Artist: Maggie Sawyer

“Would you like to shoot a sex scene with me,” she repeated. The woman pursed her lips together in a pleasant smile, raising her left hand - within which lay a handheld video camera. Her other hand idly played with her obsidian pendant as he gaped at her. “I can’t pay you for your time, but I-”

“Why would I ask _you_ to pay _me_ ,” he blurted out. Slow as he was undoubtedly seeming in the moment, his comment caused a soft shade of pink to bloom across her cheeks, showing him just how bashful she was, despite her startlingly direct tone. “Uh, w-what I mean is you are beautiful.”

Her hand drifted up along her chest, lingering on her choker, while she regarded him intently. “Am I the kind of beautiful that makes you want to treat me delicately or the kind that makes you _hard_ imagining the types of things you would do to me?”

Upon hearing that word and the shift in her tone, he found that he was, in fact, completely erect. He then became that much more aware of the shape of her body: breasts only slightly concealed by the bagginess of her plaid shirt, which was tied off just above her navel; sculpted abs that extended past the waistline of her frayed denim booty shorts and powerful legs he realized would look amazing coiled around his waist. The cloth at his groin tented with his burgeoning lust, drawing her wandering gaze downward.

Biting her glossy lip, she let her hand drift down to her thigh, caressing it with her thumb. “Seems to me I already have my answer.”

“Yes,” he said, again reflexively. 

Smirking, she met his eyes again, her creamily accentuated features taking on a far more seductive demeanor. She strode toward him, halting within kissing distance, her bosom pressing against his stomach. “Then allow me to make of those things a reality.” Offering him the camera, she instructed him to film their tryst. “All I require of you is to announce when you are cumming and hold the camera steady while you do so. Is that good with you?”

“Absolutely,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her.

She pulled back, covering his mouth with her hand. “Silly, we can’t do that yet. This lip gloss is for smearing on your cock.”

The heat in his pants becoming unbearable, he turned on the camera and hit record as he took her partially covered ass into his hand, digging his fingers into her bare flesh, eliciting a coo from her. “You looking to suck my dick?”

Purring, she extended her tongue and ran it along his neck. “ _Absolutely_.”

He shivered, his constrained prick pushing between her thighs, his damp spot tapping into hers. “Then I see no reason to keep you from accomplishing your goal, …”

Leaning fully against him, she pressed her lips to his ear, whispering. “Officer Sawyer.”

His eyes widened as she descended to her knees, his ‘officer’ coming late and hushed. Arching her back just enough for her face to hover before his crotch, she stared up at him mischievously. Again, she extended her tongue, this time to wrestle his zipper out from its resting place into its new home between her teeth. Unblinkingly, she pulled the protrusion down, opening his fly, licking the partially liberated bulge that pushed outward as she did so.

“Mmm, I detect a rigid tentpole in this spot,” she said, lowering her gaze toward it. “Looks like it will require closer inspection.”

He sucked in air as she took his still confined ‘pole’ into her mouth, suckling it through the fabric of his briefs. Feeling her work over the part of him that she could, he found that his earlier impression was correct - she was _very intent_ on his manhood. In fact, her libido was so contagious, he could only think about being inside her. His heightened awareness of the commotion and noises beyond his campsite troubled him little, the revelation about her notwithstanding. Hell, if she truly was a cop, then that would just make what she was doing that much sexier.

And she certainly was vocal, moaning and slurping on him before she had even pulled his cock out, seemingly content to tease him for a while. It played well for the camera, with her looking up at it as much as his face. Her head tilting and bobbing came across as very practiced, making the inevitable uncovering of his dick all the more engrossing when it did happen. His shaft and pendulous balls flopped out through his fly, her deft hands having slid his underwear down his groin without unbuttoning his pants. Cradling in his scrotum in her palm, she pressed her lips to his crown, rolling her tongue around the entirety of its girth.

“De-tect-ive,” he groaned, provoking a smug grin from his fellatrix. 

She proceeded forward along his cock, enveloping it in her gentle embrace, coating it with her saliva. Taking her time to lavish every inch of him with her tongue strokes, she steadily worked her way toward throating him, all the while squeezing and massaging his balls. Her gag reflex produced little more than wet clicks, surges of spittle that she used to further lubricate him. She moved over him so methodically, her oral ministrations leaving no bit of him unstimulated, that his excitement raced, despite her deliberate pace. There was no way that she did not notice his pulse raging against her sinuously winding appendage, even had her expression not betrayed her fiendish pride.

Her smoky eyes glared up at him, holding his attention as she edged her way to his base, her self-satisfaction practically bleeding through her features. With each passing moment, her confident command of his pleasure sucked his composure out through his flaring glans. Caught between the sensations of stiffening and melting inside her mouth, he grunted gutturally and grabbed her the hair. Bucking his hips and jerking her head forward, he rapidly thrust into her, pushing and pulling on her puckered lips, making good on that ‘smearing’ promise she made. A cream colored ring rubbed itself into existence far along his cock, bordering the increasingly drenched portion sliding over her tongue.

After a moment of unmasked surprise, Sawyer settled back into her seductive stare, casually batting her lashes at him as she tightened her oral grip, slurping on everything he offered her. She lapped at his girth, moaning throatily and caressing her saliva splattered thighs. Groaning, he grasped her cropped brown locks harder, pumping faster. Her teasing was bringing him to his limit startlingly fast - or, at least, time seemed to be passing quickly - and he didn’t want to pop before giving her as good as she gave. Though she was too stuffed to verbalize her own enjoyment, she exuded it through the noises she was making and the way she rocked her hips beneath him, hands sinking between her thighs.

He held out for as long as he could, but the strain of trying to keep the camera steady and focused on the action eventually caught up with him, his warning to her coming after his scrotum started twitching. Her expression betrayed no anger, exhibiting only delight as she received his sputtering in stride. The camper wasn’t one to intentionally deprive himself for days, but unloaded in her mouth as if he’d had, large bursts swelling from his glans and filling her up while his pelvis continued to jerk to and fro. His ejaculate gushed forth from her maw, spilling over her lips, spewing across her cheeks and smearing along his shaft. His movement slowed as he spasmed, going still before he stopped feeding her.

And the sight he captured with the camera astonished him as he wielded it with both hands. The left side of her face from her chin to her ear was slick with his mess, more of it still dripping onto her chest, down into her cleavage and onto her quivering thighs. She made no attempt to clean herself, though, opting instead to lap at and suckle his crown some more, milking what dregs were left. With him drained, she slurped her way along the sides of his cock, inhaling the sticky white spread there, keeping her haughty gaze on his face as she did. He squirmed under her thorough attention, but continued to film, waiting for her instruction to stop.

It came, her body still drenched with his seed as she told him, ‘cut.’ She smirked at him with a cocked brow, silently regarding him for a moment, rivulets snaking down her neck. Raising a hand to his thigh, she squeezed it, tutting. “Is _that_ what you call a warning? Your cock was a more cooperative performer than you.”

“I’m… sorry? I just got so into it. You _really_ knew what you were doing.”

She laughed. “Yeah? Don’t tell my wife that. She’s insecure enough as it is.”

“Yes, officer,” he said, his manhood springing to life at the thought of her being with another woman.

Her expression turned sly again and she retrieved a pen from her cummy cleavage, asking for his arm. “You’re fun, if awkward. I think I could whip you into shape and put that nervous energy to good use. God knows I’d take you deep.” As she finished writing her number, her gaze flashed back up towards his face. “Just don’t come by the precinct.”


	5. 51. Backstage Pass: Bat Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 51\. Backstage Pass: Bat Power  
> 00:22:15 / 120,005 likes / 2500 dislikes / 942,483 views  
> Batwoman, Power Girl  
> Director: Kate Kane / Financier: Skellso Manfred

“What’s gotten into you,” Kara asked, awe giving way to embarrassment as her foot caught on a cable. Grumbling under his breath, the nearby grip shook his head, to which she could only mouth an apology before she and the woman dragging her along disappeared from view.

The blonde waited for verbal acknowledgement of her question, but none came. Instead, she received a sideways smirk as the hold on her wrist tightened. Loathe as she was to be led, she was intrigued by the cocky behavior of her escort - not that she could resist ogling the fine tushy before her either way. Knowing from _personal experience_ how obstinate her guide could be, she accepted the assertive silence without further comment, preferring to watch her pet’s taut cheeks shift underneath that layer of latex while she pulled her away from set.

Those two magnificent muscles flexed as her star burst through a closed door with her shoulder. She drug Kara into the storage closet that lay beyond the portal, swinging her around to pin her against a row of shelving. The collision of the director’s back against the metal frame made several objects crash to the floor about their feet. Her astonishment was quickly silenced by the meeting of their lips, her redhead embracing her and squeezing her tight. She felt the shape of the woman’s comparatively modest bust press into her own, firm and peaked by two nubs that tented the latex that encased her. Her tongue attacked the superheroine’s with the same aggression, her head rearing and swaying as she hungrily tasted her. 

Kara whimpered in the face of this intensity, clenching her thighs together to stem the wet itch crawling down them. The bat growled, forcing her knee between her legs, advancing until they both were straddling each other and began grinding her hips. Slippery as the material hugging her skin was, she found her mark and worked it relentlessly, making her director’s cunt sing their squeaky overture. Her shorts were nearly completely dislocated, baring her sex to her greedy sub’s attention. With her own pelvis bucking uncontrollably, she grasped the redhead’s buttocks to steady herself.

Kate pulled back, breaking their kiss, glaring at her with hazy eyes. “I want you,” she said. Releasing Kara, she grabbed her baggy T and tore it open, taking one of her impressive breasts into her mouth, suckling as much of her flesh as she could.

The superheroine wildly flailed her arms at the shelves, desperately searching for a functional camera. She found it after her lover had moved on to her other tit, squeezing the previous within her deliciously harsh grip. The blonde was groaning between gasps when she finally got the damn thing recording, just quick enough to capture her first orgasm, instigated by the hands kneading her bosom and stroking her sloppy cunt. She hugged the bat’s head to her chest, shouting expletives at her, struggling to hold the device steady while she spasmed. There was some twitching, there was some spray and - loathe as she was to spoil that molten high by pushing the redhead away - she found that she needed to assert herself before the woman spoiled her, and the video, rotten.

Gesturing to the camera, she said, “how about we add a little variety to our staging, babygirl?” 

Though the vigilante was clearly annoyed to have her progress halted, her expression nonetheless took a turn toward the mischievous and she ran out of frame. Kara stripped out of what remained of her clothing and pointed the lens at her face as she waited, capturing her amazement. Her star quickly returned and seized her wrist again, pulling her toward an examination chair situated deep in the closet, stowed away due to the lack of hospital scenes in the current production schedule. As such, it wasn’t fixed to the floor; it was, however, large and bulky enough to withstand whatever the sly woman had in mind. 

“Will this do, nurse?” She gave Kara’s ass a slap, clearly for emphasis.

Seating herself in the chair and keeping the camera focused on her aggressor, the superheroine chuckled. “If the good doctor is _ready_.” 

Batwoman growled, glaring at her from behind her mask as she squatted down, inching her way toward her. Her green eyes were eclipsed by solid white lenses, but her hunger was by no means concealed. The Kryptonian would have recognized how ravenous she was even if she herself had not just been subjected to her appetite - not that she minded such predacious expressions of desire. Her cunt was still twitching from her preceding orgasm, a condition that was only exacerbated by the bursts of heat that the redhead’s breath brought as she leaned over her. The cocky fucking smirk the bitch regarded her with while she closed her lips around her labia, rolling the tip of her tongue over her swollen flesh, stoked the already mounting flames in her furnace, compelling her to buck her hips, _hard_. 

“ _Ooh_ , You filthy tease,” Kara said through clenched teeth, grabbing her lover by her mane. 

She held her fast as she moved against her mouth, attempting to sink inside. In a striking display of strength, Kate pushed back against her hand, humming in disapproval. Waves of pleasure rippled out from that quiet vibration, shaking the blonde’s legs in a fit that persisted as her tormentor delicately explored her folds. Looping her arm around Kara’s right thigh, she rendered it motionless as she placed her fingers upon her pubis, gently massaging the crest of her sex. Her calm command of her director’s cunny had the woman drooling grool, soaking her chin in her fragrance. Batwoman inhaled it, purring as she coaxed more of it out onto her tongue.

The superheroine groaned, limbs and abdomen twitching erratically. “ _Unh_ , I am going to cum again.”

Kate angled her gaze towards Kara’s eyes again, briefly breaking contact with her vulva, translucent juices threading their parted lips. 

“Good,” she said flatly. Taking her lover’s clit between her teeth, she gently nibbled it as she resumed her humming. 

The Kryptonian stiffened beneath her, clenching her thighs together and clawing at her head, resulting in the unintended removal of her cowl. She growled in frustration while it clattered to the floor, eliciting a long mewl from her director, the mounting pressure on her nub intensifying her climax. Her shaky hold on the camera almost prevented her from capturing the surge of ejaculate that hosed Batwoman’s jaw, a blast that drenched her neck and the bust of her bodysuit, bringing a rosy hue to her cheeks as it damn near knocked her onto her fine tush. Having grasped onto Kara’s leg as her geyser erupted, she released it, her scarlet gloves leaving behind marks of a similar shade on the blonde’s supple flesh and her face baring a covetous glare. 

She moved in on the superheroine’s glistening petals, spreading them with her fingers and slurping up the fluids gushing out from within, moaning breathily as she ingested everything she was milking out of her lover. The sight of the redhead between her thighs, covered in her juices, her essence, provoked something primal in the camerawoman. Kate had been her willing, obedient plaything for quite some time, but she had always felt separate from herself - a work colleague that she happened to have sultry sex with on a regular basis. Now, though, perfumed as she was with her own intimate scent, she was more than just a submissive fling. She was _hers_. She _belonged_ to her.

Reaching forward to stroke her pet’s gorgeous locks, Kara cooed to her, slowly grinding against her face. “That’s it, little bat. Drink up your Big Sis’ cream.”

Her eyes widened and she purred, a reaction that sent warm chills through the blonde’s body every time she saw it. For a woman so aggressive and independent to be capable of such an adorable expression was a marvel to her, one that she would just as happily keep to herself as broadcast it to the world. Given that this would, in fact, be shared with the site’s subscribers, she was thrilled to showcase even more of Kate’s mastery of the oral arts, angling the camera upward to capture her rapid tongue movements. She hungrily lapped at the Kryptonian’s folds, slathering them many times over with her saliva, turning her sex into a pot of swirling fluids. 

“My, how famished you have been today,” Kara said, groaning. “I must have deprived you for too long.”

Her star giggled, guzzling some fresh cum and redirected her attention to her surface, taking her clit between her lips. Softly squeezing the superheroine’s ass, she sucked on her throbbing nub, _hard_ , slurping on it liked she was trying to swallow it. The resistance she met eventually forced her to noisily relinquish her hold on it, but not before she sent her director’s eyes back into her head. The blonde blinked, attempting to clear her vision as she panted, her face thoroughly reddened and dripping her juices over her mons. 

“I _love_ this cunt,” Kate said, growling. She pawed at the woman’s thighs, catching her breath before a second dive.

Kara seized her shoulder, halting her. “How about you climb up here and give me a taste, then?”

The vigilante smirked, hunching low and licking her teeth as she mounted her, slipping her left leg over her partner’s right - her right under her left - their groins kissing once more, moist sex against latex. “Like this?” She began rolling her hips, sliding across the Kryptonian’s vulva, leaning forward to meet her mouth. Their bosoms pressing together again, Kate nuzzled her, licking her neck and taking the camera off her hands, glancing at it as she moved over her chin. Cooing, the blonde savored the moist sensations the sly woman left in her wake, grabbing her waist to compel her to hasten her thrusts. She shook her head, slowly running the tip of her tongue across her own, keeping her distance to prevent her from drawing her into an oral embrace.

“Still teasing me, huh?” Kara whispered, cocking her eyebrow. She answered the redhead’s nod with a slap to her ass. “I don’t think so, little bat. I think your mischief has reached its end.” She slid her hands over the curve of her pet’s rear, firmly grasping it as she ground against her cunt, eliciting a soft sigh from her. “Time for you get fucked like a good girl.”

The superheroine dug her fingers into the latex encasing her juicy prize, tearing it open, creating a hole that extended from Kate’s stomach to her lower back, baring her inner thighs and her drooling sex. Her scent dripped from her, thick and pungent, whetting the blonde’s appetite. As their bodies connected _properly_ , she gave her lover’s derrière another smack.

“Not just yet,” she said. “I want to taste you first.”

Batwoman’s cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red, her breath heavy. She broke contact with Kara’s cunt, breaking the threads of fluid bonding them together, and gingerly scaled her way further up the chair, careful not to tip it or drop the camera. Seating herself upon her director’s face, she settled into her arms, apparently trusting the woman of steel to have a steady grip. One which she used to pin her pet against her, leaving her at her mercy.

The Kryptonian had no intention to show restraint, however, not after Kate so thoroughly sucked her brains out. The bitch deserved mind-shattering orgasms and she had never wanted to inflict that upon her quite as badly as she did now. She slurped up her bat’s juices, savoring the hint of tart; she lapped at her clit, purring as she felt her thighs stiffen; she positively inhaled her musk, making herself deliciously light headed all the while swirling her tongue within her quivering folds. She smiled, knowing that eventually the camera would be turned off and they would still be fucking each other raw.

\----

A series of inconsistent moans played through the speakers, broken up by clicks and the rolling of a mouse wheel. Each utterance belonged to the same woman - a beautiful woman - one whom the toiling editor coveted greatly. And, yet, here she was, pinching the bridge of her nose, her sighs not those of infatuation, but of mounting frustration.

“I overdid it,” she mumbled to herself.

Fifteen hours of footage: fifteen fucking hours of hot, lewd fucking, starring her _insatiable_ leading lady and it fell to her to trim it down into something watchable, something that could actually be published on the site. She shook her head, now understanding why Selina found her directorial decisions so amusing. It was like a subtle form of hazing. Let the rookie bite off more than she can chew and watch her sweat.

Kate groaned, undoing the top few buttons of her dress shirt to get some air flow to her chest. Her girls settled deeper into the cups of her lace bra, shiny with mild perspiration, but at least it relieved the stuffiness a bit. Massaging her temples, she mentally prepared herself for the arduous task ahead of her, barely registering the draft coming from her left. Only as she started to hear squelching sounds that clearly were not audio files playing through the speakers did she realize that someone was in the room with her.

Swiveling towards the noise, she began address her new company with an apology, finding herself quieted by the scene before her. Standing beside her with his foot upon the desk, and _very_ much in the nude, was the Flash. Her gaze crawled down his hairy, muscular frame to his _very_ large cock, aimed directly at her face. He rapidly stroked it, focusing on his glans while simultaneously massaging his balls. Blinking, she looked back up towards his eyes, bemused. “Barry, what are y-”

He grunted, his abdomen tensing as he blasted her left ear with a glob of cum, splattering her hair and the lapel of her shirt. She flinched, her mouth hanging agape in shock while he continued to jizz on her, one shot hitting her brow and pooling over her eyelid, another landing in her nostril and falling across her creamy lips. He layered her in several ropes that fell upon her cheeks and bosom, dripping down into her cleavage. 

“Goddamnit, Barry,” she shouted, catching some in her mouth for her trouble. Despite spitting it back up, she tasted him and felt it roll down her chin, the room becoming warmer, her top tighter. She loosened a couple more buttons, baring more of her chest, leaning into his spray. She took his hot seed onto her skin - to shield her workspace - only risking another comment when his barrage ended and he touched her breast with his dick, rubbing against it as he released his final dregs onto her. “ _Fuck_ , man,” she said, cracking an eye open. “What the hell is Iris feeding you?”” 

He groaned. “Oh, it’s not that. It is that scene you did with peegee. Man, it’s _so_ hot.”

Drenched in white goo as she was, her face reddened. “Yeah?” she said, slurping up a glob that had been sliding across her upper lip, sampling more of Allen’s flavor. It was was predictably salty and her body tingled as it went down her gullet. “Thanks… I suppose.”

“Oh, my,” he said, his cock twitching.

“No! Do not get excited again. Just get me a towel.” She glanced down at herself, getting a full picture of the number he did on her. “I am dripping _everywhere_.”

He hesitated. “But you look so sexy like that.”

“ _Towel_ , Barry. Move that ass like you run for a living.” Not willing to risk provoking her wrath, he fled the room, her eyes following his firm, round buttocks as he went. “Fuck,” she said, pawing at her crotch, feeling how thoroughly soaked it was. She reached inside her pants, but shook her head as she felt how engorged her lips were, sighing. “Oh, _please_ be home tonight, Mags.”


End file.
